Ties That Bond
by LeorinaUchiha
Summary: Jenny meets a new girl who quickly makes her question her and herself. She must face an ongoing struggle with her orientation as her relationship with Raven unfolds. How will others react when they find out? Android Jenny for later reasons. JennyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Light blue strands of hair fell over metallic eyes. Jenny, as she was called by those around her, stared blankly ahead as her English teacher droned on and on about something. _This class is tedious. _She released a quiet sigh and blinked, fading off into her own thoughts.

"Ms. Wakeman?" The teacher called.

No reply from Jenny.

"Ms. Wakeman!" the teacher called in a louder voice.

Jenny shook herself from her thoughts and stared up at her teacher. "Do you know what I was just talking about?" the teacher asked in a high voice. Jenny put a hand to her chin and thought, "Um something about nouns right?" She looked down when she heard snickers and giggles coming from her classmates. The teacher gained an exasperated expression and crossed her arms. "To the principle's office Ms. Wakeman."

The young android rose from her seat and walked, sullenly, towards the door. She gast a sideways glare at two of her classmates in particular. _Brit and Tiff..._She gritted her teeth and exitted the classroom.

She didn't feel like going to the office. Having to deal with the principal on pretty much a weekly basis was starting to eat at her nerves. She pushed the door to the girls bathroom open and leaned against a section of the bathroom wall. She needed to relax. _I'm just going to wait here until lunch time. _She rested her head on her knees and sighed quietly. _Without Brad here, I might just go crazy. _She had to admit that the crimson haired boy always brought her joy when she was feeling down. _Even Sheldon helps when he's not being crush crazy. _She giggled at the thought. It brought her mild comfort.

Her giggles soon died out however as she looked around the dank bathroom. Her sullen expression returned. She closed her eyes and sighed. _People are in class. and I'd be able to hear small noises if anyone were to come in. _With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and went into standby mode.

Time passed as the young android rested her mind in the bathroom. How much time, however, was uncertain. All the girl knew was that when she opened her eyes and re-entered and alert mode, a pair of emerald eyes stared back at her. "Well hello there sleepyhead." The strange girl stood back when Jenny jumped up and stepped away. "Were...you watching me sleep?" Jenny asked, the shock of the moment beginning to pass. The other girl shrugged, black bangs with neon green highlites rested in spikes along emerald green eyes. "I wasn't watching you _per se_." Her voice had a slight German tinge to it. Jenny gave the girl a slight glare, "Then what were you doing?" Her eyes scanned her body, checking for any signs of damage.

The German laughed, "Going to the bathroom, I saw you sitting there but I decided not to wake you up, instead preferring to see if you'd actually wake up." Jenny crossed her arms slightly, taking in the features of the girl in front of her. A dark fedora rested over shaggy black and green hair. She saw that the girl wore a black wool shirt. It hugged her torso. Jenny's cheeks glowed a light blue. Her eyes moved lower on her body. She observed the purple skinny jeans and black hi-tops the girl wore. _Her style is odd. _Jenny noted the girl wore thick black eyeliner. "Who are you?" Jenny asked quietly. The girl scratched at her hair and smiled, "My name is Raven Masters." Jenny raised one light blue eyebrow, "Raven?" Raven nodded, "It's what I like to be called."

Jenny made a mental note and nodded. Raven crossed her arms and glanced at the teenaged android. "What are you supposed the be?" Raven asked curiously. Jenny looked over her metallic hands and sighed, "I'm a freak." Raven gave her head an innocent tilt. "You're not a freak." Jenny looked away and clenched her fists, "How can you say that, you don't even know me." Raven slumped her shoulders, "Well, I'd like to." She approached Jenny and took both her hands in her own.

Jenny glanced down at their intertwined hands and gave the girl a confused stare. "What's your name?" Raven whispered softly. "It's Jenny, Jenny Wakeman," she replied in a whisper of her own. Why she whispered back she didn't know. Raven nodded, "Jenny, that's nice." Jenny smiled slightly, "Thank y-" Her eyes widened as she felt Raven's lips pressing against hers.

_Her lips are metallic and yet, there's a hint of sweetness to them. _She giggled mentally and pulled away from the android before she could really react. She hurriedly headed for the bathroom exit. She didn't wait for Jenny's reply.

Jenny's stood shocked in the position Raven left her in. _She kissed me._ The thought concerned her. Why had Raven kissed her? Was she trying to mess with her? Jenny placed a hand to her chin. _She did say she wanted to get to know me better, but...why? _She closed her eyes and replayed the kiss in her mind. A light smile tugged at her lips. _Wait a minute! _The thought of another girl kissing her shouldn't excite her they way it did. Jenny wondered why.

She was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of the lunch bell._ I'll figure this out later, I need to recharge my fuel levels. _She exitted the bathroom. She wondered if she'd see Raven again. Her lips pulled into a smile. _Maybe._


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny sat across from Sheldon and next to Brad at their usual spot in the lunch room. Voices of various teens filled the room. Different conversations of parties or the latest gossip of some couple swirled in the air. Jenny sipped at the container of oil she pulled from a small pouch she had near her on the table. She watched Sheldon as he went on about his lastest invention. "So what do you think of it Jenny?" Sheldon's eager voice asked. Jenny straightened up and stared at him, "Oh, oh yeah that sounds great Sheldon." Her attention went back to her own thoughts as Sheldon continued on. She smiled as her thoughts returned to the German girl. _Raven._

Raven sat in the back of the World History class she was forced to take. She was thankful everyone else was at lunch. She walked over to the window and sneered in disgust. The window had a light layer a permagrime over it. _Damn school, this place is disgusting._ She released a solemn sigh and crossed her arms as her thoughts began to wander to the young android she'd encountered earlier. _Jenny. _She wondered if she should risk going to the lunch room to see her again. She muttered a phrase in German and shrugged it off. Why not? She figured if Jenny interested her, she'd see her. She sighed and began to make her way to the lunch room.

Jenny stared at the clock and pulled her eyebrows up in a saddened expression. Lunch was almost over. What if Raven didn't show? She'd wanted to see her again. _Why am I so upset about not seeing her? _Jenny shifted slightly. Why did see Raven matter so much to her? She couldn't possibly feel a small attraction towards her. Could she? She was another girl after all. Jenny held a hand over her face and sighed.

Raven pressed a hand on the cold, metallic bar that opened into the lunch room. She pulled her hat over her eyes and pushed the door open. She caught her breath as she heard the voices of the people in the room quiet down. She clenched her fists and began to walk forward. Whispers of _It's her. _or _That's Raven? I heard she's a lesbian. _fell on her ears. Raven kept her gaze ahead of her as her eyes scanned around for Jenny.

Jenny glanced up hearing the voices cease. She turned and felt immediate happiness fill her. A smile painted her face. She was about to call her over but watched as someone threw a handful of mashed potatoes at Raven's head. Raven watched as her hat fell to the ground. A shout of "People like you aren't welcome here!" followed.

Raven knelt down and picked up her hat. She clenched it as she felt something else hit her back. She stood up and placed her hat back on her head. _Let it come...it always does._ She gave a solemn smirk as she felt herself beginning to be pelted with food from various trays. Condescending shouts and phrases were yelled at her. She kept her head low, but her eyes up as she spotted Jenny. Her smirk became a smile as she walked closer.

Jenny's mouth twisted into a frown as the watched the German being pelted and yelled at. "How can they do that to her?" she asked Brad. Her voice thick with anger. Brad watched as Raven took a seat next to Jenny. "Probably because she's, er, different." He jumped slightly once he saw Raven's head snap in his direction. "Do you have a problem with it as well?" Her voice sounded rather harsh. "Erm, n-no..." Brad stuttered and turned his head away. Raven scoffed and turned her head towards Jenny. "Hallo Jenny," she said, tilting her head towards the young android. Jenny gave a small smile, "Hello Raven."

Raven shifted feeling another handful of some squishy gunk hit her back. She clenched her fists and sneered. Jenny's smile faded, "Why do you let them do that to you?" Raven glanced up into Jenny's eyes and heaved a light sigh. "What can I do Jenny? Every day, no matter where I am in this accursed school, it's like this." Jenny felt a pang of sorrow for the girl. Maybe it wasn't for the same reason but she knew how it felt to be excluded. Hated. "Look I know how you feel Raven," she watched as Raven's eyes scanned her, "if you ever want someone to talk to, any time, I'll be there for you." Raven gave a slow nod and a small smile, "_Danke_ Jenny," she stood as the bell signalling second lunch's end rang, she dropped her voice, "meet me in the bathroom where we first met in half an hour." Jenny nodded and watched as she walked away.

Brad tapped Jenny's shoulder once Raven was out of sight. "What did she want Jen?" he asked, highly curious. Jenny just shook her head and gave a light chuckle. "Oh nothing Brad," she sighed, nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Raven sat motionless in a dark corner of the bathroom. She was thankful for the low lighting the bathroom had. Her mind was on the soon to happen meeting with Jenny. She picked her head up and blinked when she saw Jenny's head poke around the door.

"Raven?" Jenny called out, walking her body into the bathroom. She scanned the dank bathroom. "Rav-urf!" She felt herself being tackled to the ground by the excited German girl. She shook her head slightly and looked up into the eager eyes that watched her. Raven rolled off of Jenny and helped her up to her knees.

"You came Jenny." Raven's voice sounded relieved. Jenny noticed the light relieved hint in her voice and smiled.

"Of course."

She felt herself being pulled into a hug. Her cheeks burned a light blue as she began to hug back. Her movements were hesitant at first. She'd never even seen this girl at her school before, but she didn't seem bad.

Raven rested her head on the crook of Jenny's neck and closed her eyes. Jenny pulled the girl over to the wall and allowed herself to relax. "What did you want to talk about?" Jenny asked quietly, running her fingers through Raven's multicolored hair.

The German hesitated for a moment before shifting her position on Jenny's lap. Her voice came out in a low whisper, "Do you know how it feels to everyday, be tripped in the hall, beaten on, called names, be pelted by what the adults at this school called lunch?" Jenny shifted her head on Raven's and listened sincerely as she continued." All while trying to ignore the phrases and shouts that come your way?" She pulled away from Jenny, positioned on her knees. Her fingers slowly peeled her shirt upwards.

Jenny tilted her head and placed a hand over her mouth, stifling a quiet gasp. Her eyes scanned over every bare inch of Raven's torso. She saw the bruises and scars that lined the girl's stomach and chest. Even her arms were scarred. "Raven..." she swallowed back her nervousness, "what happened?"

Raven's eyes went over her arms, "You do know what the term 'gay-bashing' means don't you?" She watched as Jenny nodded. "That's what happened to me, I never even saw it coming either." She turned her face away from Jenny and tried to hold back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She jumped, feeling Jenny's metallic fingers running along the center of her stomach.

Jenny's lips turned into a frown as her eyes showed serious concern. "They beat you up because," she hesitated. Raven raised an eyebrow as her eyes urged the young android on. "Because you like girls?" Jenny finished.

Raven nodded, "What you saw in the lunchroom, it was a normal occurrence." She slowly guided her shirt back down, "I can never eat at this damn school and once these bitches, Brit and Tiff or whatever-" Jenny immediately tensed at the sound of the names. Raven noticed and continued on, "got me kicked out of the Art Club." She muttered and took a seat next to Jenny.

Jenny's lips contorted into a frown as she snaked one arm around the German's shoulders. She shifted her position slightly to allow Raven's frame to fit against hers. "You aren't the only ones who's life has been made hell by those two." Her eyes scanned the semi-messy floor. She felt Raven's hand guiding itself into hers. "It's like seemingly everyday they try to come up with some new plot to mess with me."

Raven glanced up at the android and shifted onto her knees. She leaded into Jenny until their foreheads met. Her voice dropped considerably, "Why don't we...get them back at some point?" Her lips inched closer to Jenny's. "Just so they can see what it's like to be humiliated." She uttered the last word in a low whisper.

Jenny's cheeks flushed a deep azure shade. She made a quiet sound when she felt Raven's lips connect with hers. _This feeling again..._ Her hands made their way to rest on the German's waist. Her eyelids grew heavy. She pulled Raven's body into hers.

The German's eyes slipped closed as her fingers lock together behind the android's neck. It had been a while since she felt the warmth that the android seemed to give her. After holding the kiss for a long while, Raven pulled back and stared into Jenny's dark eyes.

The android's cheeks were flushed a deep shade of blue as her eyes opened to stare back into Raven's emerald orbs. Despite being robotic, she felt excited. Excited in a way that she wasn't even sure of. She panted a bit and stroked metallic fingers through shaggy black and green locks. "R-Raven..." The German pressed a finger to her lips and offered a soft smile. "Shh," Raven pulled the girl into a stand and curled her arms around her waist, "we must be returning to class soon."

Jenny's arms wrapped around the slightly shorter girl's shoulders. She sighed softly as she rested her forehead to the other girl's, "Unfortunately." She leaned to give the German another soft kiss.

Unbeknownst to either girl, a pair of eyes watched them through the cracked bathroom door. A stifled chuckle sounded as the pair backed away from the door. "Oooh Brit girl, did you see that?" the short, pale girl asked her taller, darker companion. The taller girl laughed, speaking in a British accent, "Oh yes Tiff, This will be a lovely bit of information...for us." Tiff laughed as she and Brit walked down the hall, returning to their Economics class from the office. "You know it girl." Tiff replied through a snarky laugh. They entered their classroom, smirking as they plotted against the German and her android friend.


End file.
